


hatching together - a Red/Gold fanfic

by nazu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Gold is 16!, M/M, finally more Red/Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazu/pseuds/nazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finds an abandoned Pokémon-egg and brings it to the only person who can help him - Gold. Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	hatching together - a Red/Gold fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor it's characters and I don't make any profit from writing this.
> 
> There isn't enough of these two together. So I'll change that! Critique and comments are welcome.

hatching together - a Red/Gold fanfiction

He had many talents - he was an extremely skilled trainer and he is known as 'the Fighter'. His name is Red, the legendary trainer who shattered Team Rocket for the first time. He is brave, kind and always helps out whoever is in need. But he was lacking a few things - he was slow at picking up sensitive matters such as love, other talents such as raising or capturing. And he wasn't good with eggs - with Pokémon eggs. He was clueless about breeding and hatching. Not that it bothered him... no... really! He was a fighter not a breeder. That's what he told himself over and over again as he stumbled upon an abandoned Pokémon egg during his last journey. It was just laying there between some rocks and Red wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for his Pikachu Pika. The small electric-mouse Pokémon had a much better awareness of it's surroundings than it's trainer. So there he was, holding an abandoned egg in his arms not sure what to do. Well, one thing was sure; he can't leave it there. The poor thing wouldn't make it. He sighed as his deep crimson eyes wandering around, lost in his thoughts. There was someone who could help him. Someone who was looking up to him. Someone with bright golden eyes which were true to his name. Gold. The younger teen was a little mischief but he was also extremely loyal and protective over his friends. And his talent was hatching. With a determined look on his face Red put the egg safely in his backpack and set off to his younger friend.

Bang, bang..... bang.  
There he was - at Gold's home. He was literally banging the door as simple knocking wasn't getting him anywhere. Gold wasn't answering the door. Well, at least prior to his banging. Red tried to call the younger teen to inform him but he couldn't reach him. Seriously, the youngster was sometimes too lazy for his own good! Red wasn't really paying attention to the door so he was surprised as his fist hit something much softer and smaller instead. Irritated he looked up to see an equally surprised Gold who had his hands in his face probably holding his nose which was bruised if not bleeding  
"What the hell, man?!" the younger teen was shouting, his voice shaking as he was clearly enraged. Oops, crap. That wasn't a good start. Red could see tears forming in Gold's bright eyes at least he thought he saw some. The youngster had his eyes half closed.  
"...." was Red's very impressive (yeah, really) reaction to the younger boy's plight. He wasn't to sure what to do. Comfort his friend? How? While he was distracted figuring out how he could help Gold was slowly calming down - he checked his nose in a mirror in the entrance room. His nose was bruised but it wasn't bleeding.  
"Red? What do you want?" his voice pulled the older teen out of his thoughts.  
"Uh.... sorry for that, Gold," the older trainer tried to excuse himself "I... I need your help."

Okay, that's unexpected. But then again it was odd for the older teen to visit him in the first place. Golden eyes met crimson. The Hatcher raised an eyebrow - why would Red need his help? With what? Not long ago he was still fast asleep, dreaming about Pokémon and his crush and now he was standing almost naked in front of that said crush. To make things worse he almost got his nose broken. Yeay. What a start in the day. He sighed as he stepped aside to let the other dexholder in. His mother was on a journey through the regions, leaving him home alone - well except for the Pokémon living with his family. He was sixteen so he was enjoying that as much as he could. The house was cleaner than one would think but that's because of his family.

Red stepped inside not caring about the half naked teen - at least he was trying to ignore it. It was obviously that he had interfered the boy's sleep. It was kinda cute. Normally Gold would put a lot of effort into styling his hair but right now his it was falling down over his eyes and dangling in every direction. "Did I wake you?" "hmhmh.... yeah," Gold was yawning and stretching as they walked into the living room. The family Pokémon were there as well as Gold's own. They cheered as they spotted the older trainer as he was always welcome there. Pika jumped from his shoulder to join the others while he was looking at the slender body in front of him. God damn. Why not sleeping stark naked? He could make out a nice bulge in these black shorts the younger boy was wearing. Talk about distracting. So damn teasing. Gold was always like that even back then while they were training together. Good old times. There had been several chances of messing around but the older teen always backed out. Though, he could remember a night in their campsite in which he heared the younger boy moaning his name, clearly jacking off right beside him. Gold thought that the elder teen was fast asleep but Red eyes were drawn towards his friend's center. He saw his friend's hand going up and down in his sleeping bag. God, that was so hot.  
Maybe he was clueless about the love of all these girls around them but he certainly knew what his friend did back then and why. And he never forgot it.  
Okay, concentrate. He needed to concentrate on the task he had. Or he would sexually assault him - in a kind way, of course. The younger boy was dearly important to him. He loved him. Cherished him. He wants him. But there was a task in front of him.

"I need your help with a Pokémon egg. I found it abandoned. I don't have a clue about hatching and breeding and you're the best person to get help from," the elder teen finally explained his visit, breaking out of his trance. Gold turned to him with a worried look on his (too beautiful) face "What? What a shame! It's parents weren't anywhere? I wonder why someone would abandon their own child. Let me see it," demanded the younger teen as he stepped to his side. Red carefully took the egg out of his backpack handing it over to the Hatcher. Gold examined the little thing to see if it was broken "It's too cold. Most eggs need a constant heat. And this one needs more heat than others," the younger boy explained "It's an Charmander-egg. You can see it by it's color and these marks on it." It was clear that Gold knew his stuff. The youngster patted the egg and walked towards the stairs "Follow me. I have everything in my room," he kindly asked. Both trainers went upstairs into the not-so-clean bedroom of Gold. It was your ordinary teenager bedroom. Well most of it. There was a large king-sized bed on the left side of the room with a darkred bedding and several pillows in a golden color. On the right side of the room was equipment and more pillows. It seemed these were extra for Pokémon eggs at least that's what Red suggested as he looked around. Gold was already over there to lay down the Charmander-egg.

The sight Red was enjoying was overwhelming; the younger, slender Boy almost naked taking care of an abandoned egg. Everyone else he would suggest to get dressed but not Gold. Nope, he was perfect as he was. He watched the youngster working on the various equipment. There was a heater and several other things he didn't really know. Gold positioned the heater and turned it on and wrapped a fluffy looking blanket around the egg "There you go, eggy. Have it nice and warm," he whispered towards it. It was cute. Red couldn't help but smiling when Gold turned around to face him. "What? They can hear you. Talking is part of hatching!" "That's okay. I wasn't smiling because of that," Red answered while his gaze traveled towards his friend's bed "It looks comfy."  
The other boy followed his gaze and blushed slightly. His bed wasn't made - and oh gawd. He was still almost nude! He was so distracted that he didn't realized it sooner! Was Red smiling because of that? "E... e-excuse me, please," he tried to sound normal as he walked towards the exit. Just a few steps and he will make it into the bathroom.

He never made it. Just as he passed the elder teen sighing in relief he was pulled back. Red's hands wrapped around the younger teen's arms drawing him closer. Red wasn't just older but also quite a bit bigger than his golden-eyed friend. Red's lips traveled to the other's earlobes - teasingly nibbling on them. This earned him a soft moan from his young friend. "Let's hatch together. You said it; nice and warm," Red murmured while his mouth continued it's journey - from the earlobe over to the soft cheeks to his delicious lips. Gold was like wax in his arms. He could feel the tremble of the Hatcher. A sly peek at his friend's lower region showed him what he already thought. Gold's boxer-shorts was stretched through a visible boner. That could wait a little longer. Lips brushed lips before they're finally pressed together. Their first kiss. Not really innocent. But they both wanted this - they needed it. Both boys made their way over the bed without breaking their kiss. Red's left hand found it's way to his friends shorts. He carefully poked the pole through the cotton before he gripped the seam to lift it. Gold's member sprung upwards and poked out of his shorts. The tip was covered with foreskin and Red's fingers played with it. His thumb found it's way between the glans and the skin which resulted in a loud lusty moan from it's owner. Gold withdrew from the elder teen to get fresh air "get....undressed...now!" he demanded in a halting voice. Red grinned but did what he was asked to do while Gold striped down his boxer-shorts finally freeing his proud 7,48 incher (19 cm) and then he climbed onto his bed. Red quickly followed suit dropping his clothes and revealing his uncut erect 8,26" member (21 cm). He climbed over his younger friend to kiss him again while he grounded his hips against Golds. Their cocks met and rubbed against each other while they're making out and only their moans filled the room. The heat was raising as both teenager continued to fondle each other and neither of them could form a clear thought. It wasn't necessary. Gold's hand was between them and rubbing their cocks together - he was good at that, he managed to jack them off both at the same time.  
After some time Gold broke the kiss pushing the older boy so he could get down on him. He always wanted to do that with Red! He made his way down the slim and firm body of the elder dexholder using his tongue leaving trails of saliva. He stopped at both nipples to nibble on each before he continued. His tongue finally reached the hip bone of Red - the magic center. The tongue flipped over the tip of the elder's member tasting a bit precum. It traveled down the shaft and went up again before he engulfed his eager mouth over the hot flesh of his now lover. Red moaned in pleasure as he felt his friend's wet mouth. That was better than everything he ever experienced before. His own hands rested onto Gold's soft hair while he closed his eyes. Gold wasn't really skilled in sucking but he learned fast and he could feel that he was doing it right. Just before he could enjoy the taste of his lover to the fullest Red pulled him away "No! Not like that. I want to be inside you," he said in a husky voice.

Gold blushed slightly before he nodded. Now it was Red's turn to have some fun in exploring the body of his younger lover. He let the other boy suck his fingers wetting them in the process. Just as he slid his mouth over his lover's member he stuck a finger inside him. Gold was damn tight. Maybe they should wait? But the gold-eyed teen pressed against his finger taking it deeper inside. Loud lewd moans filled the room as he prepared his lover. After he was done he positioned himself at his lover's entrance while he looked into his endless beautiful eyes "I love you, Gold. Always did," he said as he pushed into the smaller teen. Gold gasped and almost cried, "I love you too, Red!" God. So tight. He took his time to ensure he wouldn't hurt the other. And then he was all the way buried deep down inside of Gold's bottom.  
Both boys were panting heavily as Red began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. Both boys reached their climaxes after a short while - too much pressure had built up since they started. But it was overwhelming for both of them. Red released his seed deep inside his friend's bottom while Gold shot his load all over them. This was great.  
"We should hatch together again," the younger teen suggested resulting in a grin of the elder teen "Yeah, let's do that."


End file.
